


Skeletons in my closet

by diaryofashydreamer



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Vibrator, body worship?????, bottom louis energy right here, cute smut, halloween ????, i'm sorry i'm just soft lately, scrabble is funny, this is like, we love the tommo tummy okay and harry does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofashydreamer/pseuds/diaryofashydreamer
Summary: Basically soft core porn. Harry decided to treat Louis on Halloween.
Relationships: Harry Styles/ Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Skeletons in my closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/gifts).



> Did not even proof read this tbh, but it's cute and I'm soft for it. Happy November friends!

“Louis, that’s not even a real word!” Harry argues as he lifts his wine glass to his lips.  
“Of course it is, I say it all the time!” Louis is straightening the letters on the board “You know, like when I yelled at that wanker that cut us off on the highway this morning?” Louis was laughing to himself at the memory now, him with his middle finger up and screaming at the four door ford with rust above it’s back wheels. 

“Alright fine, google it, how many points is cunthole? NONE because it’s not a real word!” Harry set his wine glass down to grab his phone. 

“Oi! That’s cheating, you’re just going to look up another word!” Louis dove to grab the younger boy’s phone out of his grasp, narrowly missing the wineglass’ set on the table.

“Me? Cheating? Said the cunthole” Harry laughed out loud rolling his eyes, “Maybe it is a real word, fit in that sentence perfectly.” He stuck his tongue out to the little blue eyed boy he was so in awe of. 

“You know what, fine, I’ll take this L but you better watch it Styles. I’m winning this game.” Louis huffed as he went to scrape the letters off the board, but before he could Harry had his hands under Louis’ armpits to pick him up off his chair and put him in his lap. 

“How about, we forget the game, yeah? I think the trick or treaters have finished for tonight, so how we just might be able to escape to somewhere a little more fun?” Harry said as he was leaving small kisses all over Louis’ freshly shaven face. 

He didn’t get to answer because Harry was already hoisting him up and carrying him to the double doors of their master bedroom, dropping the little one on the maroon bedspread with a small oof as he bounced with the mattress. 

“Yeah, I think we could have a little more fun here, right cunthole?” Louis smirked so hard trying to hide his amusement as he lay back flat on the mattress listening to Harry rummage around in their drawers for whatever he was looking for. 

Louis ran his hand up and down his torso softly, trying his best to wait patiently for his boyfriend to return, remembering that November was tomorrow and this terrible year will almost be behind them. 

“Sit up for me pretty boy, I have some surprises for you.” Harry said sweetly as Louis sat up, finding the curly headed boy with a silk scarf in his hands. 

“Surprises for what…” Louis trailed off as Harry began tying the scarf to cover Louis’ eyes. 

“Just for being so good, so pretty...you just look so pretty today baby.” Harry almost whispered, like he was saying it only to himself in awe of the boy he couldn’t believe was his after all this time.   
They had dressed up for Halloween, but really only to amuse the trick or treaters that came to their door. Louis was dressed in a skin tight boy suit, almost like one of his old surfing wetsuits. He was supposed to be a skeleton, with glow in the dark bones on the body suit lining his limbs, but all Harry could really think was that this suit hugged every curve of his boys body perfectly. Harry on the other hand was dressed as George Michael, long curls slicked back ever so slightly, cross earring and all. 

“You’re just saying that to get in my pants Styles” Louis laughed, though his cheeks were beginning to blush ever so slightly. 

“That’s funny, I thought this was a one piece, if I remember you slipping it on correctly…” Harry said as he began tugging the zipped down Louis’ back, trailing kisses along both his shoulders. 

He shifted around so Louis was sat on the edge of the mattress in front of him, him behind the older boy sitting on his calves, looking to maybe disorient Louis only a smidge so he won’t know exactly where the love is coming from. 

As he slid the body suit down his arms and pushed it to sit around his lap, Harry began running his hands up and down Louis’ sides from behind, absolutely loving the soft skin and the slight curve of his belly that pushed out a little bit more when he was sat down. He would do anything for this boy. 

He could feel Louis tense a little bit when Harry ran his hands down his front, lightly down his chest to his tummy, hands staying there for a moment to see if Louis would relax on his own to the soft touch.

“Breath for me Lou, it’s just me pretty boy.” Harry whispered into his ear, trailing his hands down to Louis’ thighs that were still covered with fabric. As Harry’s hands made their way back up Louis’ front we found the boy’s stomach more relaxed and breathing evenly. 

“You feel so good underneath my hands Lou, so soft, you’re absolutely beautiful.” Harry made his way to Louis’ front to tug the rest of the costume off, to find Louis in a pair of dark blue panties. He complained earlier that he didn’t want any underwear lines to show in this costumer because that would just ruin the illusion. 

“Lift your legs for me baby, let me take this off” Harry asked as he ran his hands down each of his boys’ shins softly. Louis began to shuck the costume off as gracefully as he could - just happy to take off the constricting fabric. 

Harry then moved behind Louis once more, using his hands to pull Louis back so he was laying with his back against Harry who was propped up against the headboard. 

“So beautiful, and just for me hmm? You’re all mine.” Harry kissed the side of Louis’ face as he ran his hands up and down this beautiful boy softly, stopping at his nipples to play ever so slightly. 

“Hmmmf, your teasing…” Louis breathed out softly as his nipples began to harden to the soft touch of Harry’s manicured fingers. 

“Maybe I am, but you know I’ll take care of you baby boy.” Harry replied as his left hand went lower, playing at Louis’ hip. 

“Really Louis you do look so beautiful like this.” Harry couldn’t stop praising, just in awe of the body laying against him. Soft, pliant, sweet. 

Harry reached over gently to grab what we had brought with him on the nightstand, slung it around the tip of his finger turning it on.

Louis’ head straightened against his shoulder to the sound, almost like a puppy’s ears would perch. It was so cute how attuned he was when he couldn’t see.

“I’m going to take care of you.” Harry said as he trailed the finger with the little vibrator attached to it down the center of Louis’ chest, resting it against Louis’ lower belly for a few seconds, just brushing it around.

Louis let out a soft moan, eager for this to continue. 

Harry’s hand travelled further, down onto the fabric covering the older boys cock, drawing tiny circles right about where the head was slowly starting to peak out the cute panties that Louis loved to wear.

“These are cute panties baby, glad you wore them.” Harry praised again, Louis loving the sound of Harry’s voice and the soft vibration driving him mad. 

“Mhm...thank you” Louis giggled taking his bottom lip into his own mouth with another soft moan as Harry’s fingers pushed the fabric out of the way out Louis’ hard member. 

“Can I take these off baby?” Harry said after a few more minutes of teasing, moving from behind Louis to now sit in front of him. 

“Mhm…” Louis smiled to himself, he had a feeling where this was going, even though he couldn’t really see what Harry was doing. 

Harry began kissing down Louis’ stomach, once again tensed to the feeling, “Louis baby you have to breath for me.” 

Louis’ belly pushed out ever so slightly as he took a breath, the soft expanse of skin relaxed and out for Harry to admire. 

“Love love love this cute little belly Lou, so glad I can take care of you for these last fews months, love seeing you happy” Harry smiled against Louis’ belly once more leaving kisses, beginning to pull the panties down Louis’ legs so he could finally get at his dick. 

“Love you so much” Louis said in response, waiting patiently for Harry to get his mouth where he needed it most. 

“Know you do, I love you too baby boy” Harry said, warm breathing ghosting over Louis’ member. He pressed a gentle kiss to the tip, letting Louis know where he was with his eyes still covered. 

Harry took him in his mouth then, sucking lightly at the tip, Louis letting out the sweetest moan in response. 

“Don’t be quiet baby, I wanna hear you” Harry pulled off to say as he began trailing his finger vibrator up Louis’ left thigh, drawing small circles on the soft skin. 

Louis spread his legs further with a soft whine as Harry took more of Louis’ member in his mouth, sucking softly and licking the underside with his tongue, something Louis loved to have done to him. 

“Harry I...it feels so good” Louis let out softly, his chest beginning to rise and fall quicker with Harry’s faster paced kitten licks to the underside of his dick. 

Slowly Harry moved his hand with the vibrator under Louis’ leg and tugged him down to the edge of the bed so he was laying completely flat, and so Harry could get better access to what he needed with his hand. 

Pulling off just for a moment to leave a few kisses at the tip once more, he trailed the vibrator down to play right above Louis’ hole as he then latched his mouth on again, taking almost all of Louis’ dick in his mouth. 

“OH, Oh my god, Harrryyyyyy” Louis’ squealed in a high pitch, his back arching off the bed ever so slightly, not sure which sensation he should be chasing as his hips rocked back and forth. 

Harry began to press the vibrator ever so gently into Louis, pushing past the hard ring of muscle to give him a little more pressure. “I….Harry I, ughhhh, please I…..not gonna last.” Louis blushed admittedly, he had been waiting for this all day. 

“I know baby, can’t believe you waited so long.” Harry pulled off to giggle, trailing kisses along the inside of Louis’ thighs. “You can come at any time baby, no need to ask.” Harry said, nipping a bit at Louis’ right thigh. 

He took the tip of the older boys dick back in his mouth once more, sucking hard this time to bring Louis over the edge. 

“Harry...Harryharryharryharry” Louis began, almost chanting as Harry pushed another finger alongside the vibrator into Louis, still sucking hard as he could at his dick. Harry knew his boy was close. 

“Come on Lou, you can come baby.” Harry kissed the tip of Louis’ dick again, pressing his other hand onto Louis’ lower belly to stimulate from the outside. He pushed his fingers in hard, hitting Louis’ prostate. 

“HARRY, right there please, please don’t stop.” Louis was panting now as Harry left his fingers directly onto Louis prostate, nudging and pressing and massaging the spot as well as running his hand and pressing it onto Louis’ belly. 

“Harry I, I….I’m” 

“Louis, come.” 

And just like that, Louis lost it, squirming under Harry’s grasp as warm cum shot out and covered Harry’s hand that sat on Louis’ belly. 

Harry bent down and licked up what he could, keeping his hands on Louis’ prostate to help him through the remainder of his orgasm. 

“So pretty Lou, you’re so sensitive” Harry giggled as he took his hands out of the older boy, going up to plant kisses all over his red face. 

“It’s only because of you, I swear, you...you cunthole.” Louis said softly, trying desperately to catch his breath as Harry pushed the blindfold off. 

Harry laughed out loud at that. Maybe Louis had won the game after all.


End file.
